One of the constant problems, and a principal safety and convenience consideration in storing, transporting, and using fishing tackle, including hooks and lures, has been associated with preventing the various types of barbed hooks from becoming entangled with other fishing tackle and/or presenting a painful safety hazard for those that come in contact with exposed hooks. One of the particular problems that has presented itself, is protecting the exposed fishing hooks, once they have been attached to a fishing line and a rod and reel, particularly when the fisherman desires to transport his rod and reel, with the necessary hooks or lures still attached to his fishing line.
Specifically, the prior art has addressed the problem of safely storing, transporting, and identifying unmounted fishing hooks and lures, but has not offered an appropriate solution to transporting hooks and lures while still attached to the fishing line on a rod and reel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,913 discloses a test tube shaped container designed for the storage of fishing flies and hooks, particularly when being transported in the pocket of the fisherman. U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,798 discloses a generally cylindrically shaped container for the storage and transportation of fishing hooks and particularly fishing lures, that can fully enclose the lure and accompanying hooks, and at the same time provides a clasp or other device to secure the container to other objects, particularly the body of the fisherman. In similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,385 discloses a generally cylindrically shaped transparent tube, once again directed to the storage and transportation of hooks and lures, that can be readily attached to the fisherman's person. U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,583 is also directed to another variation of a closable cylindrical container, principally directed to the convenient and safe transportation of fishing hooks and lures, when not in use, and detached from the fishing line.
In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,165 discloses a generally cylindrically shaped hook and lure storage container, contained as an integral part of a portable fishing rod and reel. Once again, this device discloses various chains and clasps for attaching this integral rod, reel and lure holder to other objects, such as the body of the fisherman. U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,641 again provides generally cylindrical, or hexagonally shaped cylinders for the storage of hooks and lures, with multiple cylinders being contained in a larger tote, or carrying device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,137 represents a slightly different approach to the problem of storing hooks and lures, by employing a flat plate with appropriately mounted spring clips, to hold and secure the exposed hooks and loops to the plate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,080 is directed to a bullet shaped lure container, suitable for attachment to the fisherman's belt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,553 likewise discloses an invention directed to the transportation of fishing hooks, and particularly fishing lures, on the person of the fisherman using an appropriately shaped belt, employing hook protecting recesses that leave the lure bodies exposed for selection by the fisherman.
None of the prior art devices provide a workable and convenient solution to transporting hooks and lures while still attached to the fisherman's fishing line. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following descriptions of the present invention.